The Wedding
by Bookybookbook
Summary: Oneshot of James and Lily Potter's wedding. What do you think a Marauder's wedding would be like? first story plleeeeeeez R


A/N: I got sick of all the normal James/Lily fics with all of them starting off with her loathing him and it taking 10 chapters for anything to happen (which means a lot of waiting). So I thought I might just skip ahead to the day we really all want to hear about – their wedding. And I thought I might have Sirius a bit nicer coz he's supposed to be Lily's best friend as well. Hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

**The wedding**

Three of the four Marauders wandered over to the bride's dressing room. Their mission: to pass on any helpful information about the bride's appearance before the wedding began. Why? Because the groom couldn't stay still and they wanted an excuse to leave.

Sirius knocked on the front door. It sounded like a parade of scuffling feet. Then the door creaked open a fraction to reveal a young witch's scowling eye. "What are _you _doing here?" she demanded rather rudely.

"Erm… we were just wondering if we could have a word to the bride." He replied nervously. Peter and Remus nodded their heads in agreement behind him. Her scowl deepened and she closed the door without warning.

They moved an inch closer. "How many people are in there?" asked Peter incredulously. He was thinking, like the other two that there was only them in the groom's quarters.

"It does sound like a lot… more than fifty." Said Remus.

Suddenly the door swung fully open so they could see inside. "Thank you." Sirius called to the witch who had already started walking away. It was, as they had guessed, filled with people doing hair and make up at stools on one side of the room. A few friends of Lily's greeted them, all looking quite pretty in blue flowing dresses. As they hurried after the witch who was taking them to Lily, the young wizards couldn't help but notice that the bride's dressing room was much larger and better furnished than the groom's quarters.

They were lead over to a side room on the left where the walls were filled with body-length mirrors and Lily stepped out from behind yet another door on the right.

At that moment, Sirius properly understood why James thought she was so beautiful. Her shining red hair was set in elaborate curls and she was wearing a stunning lace wedding dress with an emerald necklace to match her green almond shaped eyes.

"So," she said, twirling her dress around and beaming at them, "what do you think? Will James like it?"

The friends were staring at her with mouths half open in awe. "Lily…" began Remus breathlessly.

"He'll faint! I swear he'll faint! You look… gorgeous Lily." Said Sirius who was still recovering.

"I think we'll have to go to James and tell him to step up a notch if that's how you're going to look." Said Remus.

Lily's smile widened even more. "I'm sure he looks incredibly handsome." She said defensively. "So, here for any particular reason or have you just come to spy on me?" she added lightly.

Sirius smirked at Remus and Peter. "To spy for James actually," he replied, "the man wouldn't stay still, the only way to calm him down was to come here and report back to him before it started."

Someone called to Lily to do her make-up. "Well looks like you've completed your mission boys. I have to go, I'll see you soon."

"OK and Lily," Sirius added as she walked past him, she stopped and looked at him, "you look beautiful." Lily's face relaxed and she hugged him.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She told him winking and she walked away.

* * *

As soon as the door opened to the groom's quarters, James came practically running towards them. "So how is she?" he asked impatiently.

"Mate…" began Peter.

"She's…" continued Remus. All three seemed to be at a loss for words, but James gathered that was a good thing and beamed at them.

"Trust me. Your going to need support after you see her – there's a good chance you'll faint." Sirius told him grimly.

"She looks that good huh?" said James, still unable to keep the smile off his face as all three nodded. He looked down at his watch. "Well its almost time to start anyway so let's get out there." He sounded too eager to wait any longer.

They filed out and headed up the aisle between the large rows of wooden seats slowly filling with well-dressed guests.

The Potters decided to get married outdoors by a sparkling lake just outside London. The sun was just beginning to set over the water when the music started and Lily and the bridesmaids began the descent down to the aisle which was covered in richly coloured rose petals.

When James caught sight of her, his reaction was very close to Sirius' prediction. "Quite nice isn't she?" Sirius said quietly, grinning at James who was at a total loss for words and was staring at Lily unable to believe his eyes. "Don't worry mate," he continued still looking at James amused, "I'm hear to catch you if you fall."

James gave no indication that he had heard him; Lily was approaching looking slightly embarrassed but blushing which made her look even more attractive in James' opinion.

The ceremony was very touching with both parties unable to keep their eyes off each other. The three best friends watched proudly as James finally married the girl of his dreams. There was a slight hiccough when Sirius pretended to have lost the rings, but James knew his best friend too well and summoned them out of his breast pocket.

And the reception naturally was very entertaining, as it always will be when a Marauder gets married. There were a lot of jokes: when the cake came out for them to cut, it exploded all over James. Which brought plenty of laughs, but Remus soon brought out the real cake and assured a rather disbelieving Lily that this one would not explode – it didn't, although they had a slight disagreement when it came to deciding who would cut it and risk another face full of cake.

Then Sirius gave a very sweet speech about his two best friends, telling everyone some of the more amusing pranks James and his friends had played on unsuspecting Hogwarts students, and saying how James always liked Lily and how he could definitely understand why now. "And," he had said, "I can't wait till these two have children because any child of the Potters has got to be the best kid in the world." All in all, it ended up making Lily cry and soon they were in a huge hug between the three of them.

Later on, Lily and Sirius were dancing slowly and talking while James talked to Dumbledore and a few other friends. "So Mr. I-love-your-unborn-kids, what do you think we should name them?" Lily asked Sirius who laughed.

"You know what? I've always liked Harry." He said grinning at her.

Lily raised her eyebrows impressed. "Me too. I thought you were like James - he has no taste at all."

"Yeah I'm the more sensitive out of the two of us."

"Oh you can read girls' minds that's right." Said Lily sarcastically which made them both burst out laughing.

Soon James came up to them. "Padfoot you mind if I get to dance with my wife?"

"You'll have her for the rest of your life." Sirius told him, pretending to be annoyed.

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "I'm sure you can dance with me later Sirius." And she walked over to James grinning. They watched as Sirius went to join the discussion Remus was having with Dumbledore.

"So what were you talking about?" asked James.

"Names for our kids actually." Replied Lily.

James looked at her midly surprised. "Oh have you come up with any?"

"Yes actually – we both like Harry."

"Oh what about Gwen for a girl?"

"Gwen!" said Lily amazed, "were you _born_ without taste?"

James laughed and grinned at her. She hugged him and continued dancing in silence.

The festivities went on for a long time and when the music finally died the whole party greeted it with great sadness.

The three best friends went to bit the newly weds goodbye and were rather surprised to find Lily giving them all very tight hugs. "Well Mr and Mrs Potter," said Remus grinning happily at the couple after Lily had released him.

"You finally did it." Said Peter.

"Lily you are now Mrs Prongs." Added Sirius.

"Such a lovely name." She said as she and James departed arm in arm.

THE END.


End file.
